Peeping
by Kurai-onii
Summary: Zidane is caught peeping on a certain mage, and things get a little...heated. Yaoi lemon! Don't like don't flame! Request fic for StarCandyViviChan, so don't blame me blame her!


Kurai-onii: Hello people (laughs nervously) this is a zivi (gulp) lemon…StarCandyViviChan requested it so I'm writing it.

Vivi-Chan: (Pressing gun against back) YOU SHOULD HAVE WRITTEN IT SOONER!

Kurai-onii: I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I don't own anything!

Vivi-Chan: GET BACK TO WORK YOU HAVE FIVE MORE STORIES AFTER THIS TO WRITE!

_Save me please!_

Zidane hadn't meant to be a peeping tom, well maybe that part was a lie but the person he was peeping on sure as hell wasn't meant to be Vivi. It just sort of…happened. He had thought the one showering was Dagger, he was going to use this as an excuse to see her naked and hopefully not get slapped. His plan might've worked, the only problem being the person taking a shower at that time hadn't been the princess.

Zidane slowly opened the door and peeked in side, after being sure the shadow behind the curtain hadn't noticed him he shut it behind him and turned the lock. Finally the monkey boy turned around with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face which fell when he noticed something about the figure.

It was way too short to be the princess.

Vivi himself paid no mind to the outside world as the warm water hit his pale skin and cascaded down his body. He furiously scrubbed his black hair while his yellow eyes slipped closed in content. It was nice to take a long hot shower after a hard day of fighting monsters with his friends. He was in total bliss, until he happened to catch a glimpse of a monkey tail through an opening in the curtain.

Zidane had tried not to watch, but he was curious. He'd never seen Vivi without his hat on and there it was lying next to the shower. So like a predator after his prey he slunk closer to the curtain and used his tail to push it back just a crack. The young mage was beautiful! He was deathly pale (probably from always being covered up) his hair was as dark as midnight and his eyes, they had always been a piercing yellow but they looked even better when Vivi's cute face wasn't covered.

And so he found himself transfixed by the young boy as he hummed silently to himself. His blue eyes slid lower down the pale body, and as he did he felt an immense heat pool in his groin. 'Shit!' He thought. 'I'm getting an erection from a boy! And it's Vivi. Damn it I need to get out of here and quick!' He was just about to turn and run when his gaze was met with a terrified one.

Vivi let out a terrified squeak and moved backwards, but being the clumsy mage he is he tripped over his own feet and landed on his bare but in the middle of the shower. He shyly took the hand that was offered to him and was quickly pulled to his feet.

The blonde was suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to jump the boy, and being the straight forward guy he is that's exactly what he did. He crushed his lips on those of the smaller and pushed him back into the shower.

"Z-Zidane! What are you doing? Your clothes are gonna get all wet! Oh, and why did you kiss me?"

"Because I felt like it." And with that he met Vivi's lips again, a little more gently this time.

At first Vivi struggled but soon he melted into the kiss, silently pleading for more. So when Zidane licked his bottom lip he immediately granted him entrance and moaned as the muscle explored his wet cavern. They had a brief battle of dominance which Zidane won of course, after that Vivi became completely submissive like the good little uke he is.

Zidane lightly tweaked his nipples and then broke away from the kiss when the need for air overwhelmed them both, he took a deep breath before wrapping his lips around the erect pink nub while he used his hand to twist the other, once that one was perfectly hard he gave the other one the same treatment.

Vivi, now blushing and moaning furiously, pulled Zidane's head back.

"What's wrong Vivi? Why'd you make me stop?"

"I-It's not fair…" Vivi panted.

"What's not?"

"I'm naked and you're not."

Zidane smirked and pulled away. He slowly stripped off all of his clothing making it into a show for the blushing boy before him.

"Zidane…p-please hurry." Zidane nodded before stripping off the rest of his soaked clothing and climbing back into the shower and pulling the curtain closed behind him. He gripped Vivi's arms and pulled him up until he was leaning on the side of the tub. His hands slowly inched down and stopped at the boy's waist. "Can I Vivi?"

Vivi thought for a moment, and then knowing that words would fail him he nodded nervously.

-Line-

Kurai-onii: Cockblock!

Vivi-Chan: Bitch continue!

-Line-

Zidane smiled and wrapped his hands around Vivi's growing arousal and then, with some difficulty given the small area of the shower, took him all in at once. The mage moaned as his member was engulfed in Zidane's hot mouth, his moans grew louder as the monkey boy sucked and licked his manhood.

"Z-Z-Zidane!" Vivi yelled as he came inside his soon to be lovers mouth.

The blonde lapped up his partner's seed greedily before letting the limp cock fall from his mouth. "That was fast." Vivi turned ten shades redder at the comment. "Now open your mouth."

The black haired boy gave him a strange look before obeying; he was surprised when three fingers were stuck into his mouth. "Suck." He gave a slight nod before coating the digits with salvia until they were perfectly lathered. "Okay. This may hurt at first but then it'll feel really good." Vivi whimpered as one of the wet fingers met his entrance. "Relax." Zidane whispered soothingly as he slid a finger inside.

After giving the smaller a moment to adjust he pushed a second finger past the tight ring of muscle and scissored him open. Small groans of discomfort escaped Vivi's lips which turned into whimpers of pain as the third was slipped inside of him. He was about to beg for Zidane to stop until his fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves that made him see stars and moan loudly. The fingers brushed against his prostate a few more times before they were removed completely earning a soft whine.

The fingers were soon replaced with something much bigger. "Ready?"

"Y-yes." Zidane pushed in slowly while Vivi clenched up from the pain.

"If you don't relax it'll hurt more." Vivi steady his breathing and sighed in relief as the blonde became fully sheathed inside of him. After a few moments to adjust he gently nodded his head signaling his lover to continue. Zidane slowly pulled out and began thrusting at a slow pace gradually gaining speed as time progressed. "So… tight…damn Vivi!"

His yellow pricked with tears as the thrusts became quicker and rougher, but again he saw stars as soon as his prostate was hit. "Ah~ Zidane! P-please hit there again!" All too happy to comply Zidane began thrusting even faster, angling his thrusts so that they always hit that one spot that made Vivi cry out in pure pleasure.

After a few more thrusts Vivi's orgasm hit, his seed spilled all over their chests. Zidane groaned loudly as the tight walls spasmed around his member and with one more thrust he came deep inside of Vivi.

By the time they had caught their breath and Zidane had pulled out of Vivi the water had turned cold and was pounding against their heated skin.

"Guess we better get cleaned up, here I'll help." Zidane smiled and began to help to smaller boy clean up.

"Zidane…you were really good at that…have you done it before?" Zidane's hands halted and his eyes grew wide.

"Um…"

-The end-

Kurai-onii: THERE I'M DONE NOW LET ME GO!

Vivi-Chan: Fine, but this is not the last. (Vanishes.)

Kurai-onii: Okay now that she's gone. How was it? That was my second lemon so I don't know if it was very good. Please give me feedback.


End file.
